tony_hawk_sagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alien
Alien Workshop (AWS) es una compañía estadounidense independiente de skate que fue fundada en 1990 por Chris Carter, Mike Hill y Neil Blender en Dayton, Ohio. Después de períodos bajo la propiedad de la compañía de snowboard de Burton y el jinete original Rob Dyrdek en 2012, la compañía fue adquirida por Pacific Vector Holdings en octubre de 2013. 1 2 Alien Workshop produjo tablas de skate, ruedas, ropa y otros accesorios de skateboard antes de su cierre en mayo de 2014. En 2015, Alien Workshop fue revivido con un equipo de aficionados y distribución a través de Tum Yeto. Lanzaron una serie de nuevas plataformas de skate y Bunker Down, el sexto video de la marca. 3 A partir de 2016, Alien Workshop, dirigido por Mike Hill, se retiró gradualmente trabajando con Tum-Yeto y trasladó todas las operaciones de nuevo a los Mound Laboratories en Miamisburg, Ohio. Después de una tumultuosa historia de propiedad han vuelto a operar como una empresa independiente. Historia 1990-1999: Formación, Pantalla de Memoria Carter, Hill y Blender decidieron formar una compañía con sede en Dayton, Ohio, Estados Unidos, en un momento en que el núcleo de la industria del monopatín estaba ubicado en California. El piloto del equipo, Duane Pitre, recuerda haber asistido a una reunión en California y sentirse entusiasmado con el concepto de una innovadora compañía del Medio Oeste, que inicialmente adaptó el logotipo del restaurante que la reunión californiana se produjo. El primer video de la empresa naciente se tituló Memory Screen (1991), y contó con un equipo compuesto por Dyrdek, Pitre, Bo Turner, John Pryor, Scott Conklin, Steve Clear y Thomas Morgan. Tras el lanzamiento de Memory Screen, el foco de la compañía en la producción de video fue equivalente a los productos que estaba produciendo y Timecode fue lanzado en 1997, con los nuevos jinetes de equipo Josh Kalis -que permanecería con la marca por más de 10 años- Lenny Kirk y Fred Gall, que más tarde cabalgaría por Hábitat. Mientras que la pantalla de la memoria era de 41 minutos de duración, la duración de Timecode fue de sólo 21 minutos y consistió en partes completas de tres de los nueve skateboarders en el video. 2000-2008: Fotosíntesis, adquisición de Burton, reclutamiento Saari Alrededor del año 2000, la compañía contrató a Joe Castrucci para supervisar la producción del video de fotosíntesis. Castrucci supervisaría más tarde el desarrollo de la marca de cubierta de patineta de Hábitat, que se unió a Alien Workshop bajo la empresa matriz DNA Distribution creada internamente, Taller corredores, como Kerry Getz y Danny García, para la nueva marca. Distribución de ADN, también conocida como la "Sovereign Sect", también se compone de la marca Reflex (cojinetes) - Guy Mariano y Kareem Campbell son dos patinadores profesionales que fueron patrocinados por Reflex. La fotosíntesis fue el primer video en el que aparecieron Jason Dill y Anthony van Engelen, dos pilotos de equipo que se convertirían en las figuras más destacadas de la compañía. La parte de Dill en el video fue la sección de cierre y está acompañada por la canción de Radiohead "Polietileno". Dill explicó en junio de 2014, durante una narración a la parte de video, que consumió "mucha" cocaína crack durante el rodaje de Photosynthesis y su parte incluyó sus propias imágenes, así como imágenes filmadas por el fundador Hill. Dill reveló que la conversación telefónica que ocurre al principio de su parte, entre él y Carter, formaba parte de una colección de grabaciones que la compañía tenía de conversaciones telefónicas con Dill durante un período de dos años. Al comienzo de su narración, Dill declaró que no deseaba participar en el ejercicio y se sentía a punto de llorar. El video fue también el primer video de distribución de ADN que contó con Danny Way, que más tarde reviviría Plan B Skateboards; Anthony Pappalardo, quien fue contratado posteriormente por las compañías de calzado de Chocolate y Lakai Limited; Y Brian Wenning, quien se uniría al equipo revivido del Plan B. Pappalardo declaró más tarde que escuchar un mensaje de Dyrdek en su contestador automático y convertirse oficialmente en piloto amateur para Alien Workshop -una ocasión acompañada de un comercial hecho por Castrucci- fueron dos experiencias que lo han hecho "orgulloso, honrado" y quizá llevado a " Un sentido del logro del skateboarding ". DNA Distribution fue adquirida por Burton Snowboards el 5 de febrero de 2008 y varios meses después, el 2 de mayo de 2008, la compañía Flip Skateboards anunció que su miembro de largo plazo, Arto Saari, se había trasladado a Alien Workshop. Choque a los miembros de los medios de skate. En 2012, Saari dio una idea adicional de su decisión de dejar Flip, citando la muerte de su ex compañero de equipo Shane Cross como un factor de apoyo: "No era, como, una cosa fácil de hacer, pero, en ese momento, yo sabía Tuve que hacerlo ... por las razones que sucedieron, ¿sabes ?, y por eso decidí que es mejor para mí dejar a Flip que, sólo, seguir mi propio camino y, simplemente, hacer eso ". Skater, Ed Templeton, declaró en una entrevista de 2012: "Quiero decir que estaba completamente sorprendido cuando dejó Flip ... no tenía sentido." 2009-2014: Mind Field, adquisición de Dyrdek, cierre de Sovereign Sect En la época en que Saari se unió al equipo del Alien Workshop, Jake Johnson fue reclutado por Dill y el camarógrafo William Strobeck. Johnson explicó que originalmente le pidieron que se uniera a la compañía de cubierta de patineta Stereo, propiedad conjunta de Chris Pastras y Jason Lee, pero fue convencido por Dill de no convertirse en un "Stereo Sound Agent". El siguiente video de la compañía fue Mind Field, una producción de 60 minutos de duración lanzada en 2009 y dirigida por Greg Hunt. Las piezas de larga duración tanto de Saari como de Johnson fueron presentadas en el video, y Kalis se trasladó temporalmente a Barcelona, España para filmar su parte. Oliver Barton, de la revista Transworld Skateboarding, explicó en mayo de 2014 que Kalis acumuló tantas imágenes que un video promocional titulado In Mono, fue lanzado en 2006 y sólo presentó Kalis. Mind Field fue el primer video de AWS en presentar a Heath Kirchart, Mickey Taylor, Grant Taylor, Dylan Rieder, Omar Salazar, Tyler Bledsoe y Steve Berra. A principios de enero de 2011, Flip anunció que Saari se había reunido con el equipo y lanzó una imagen que incluyó a Saari junto con el subtítulo: "El hogar es donde está el Hearto". Saari habló de su tiempo como piloto de Alien Workshop y también transmitió su breve conversación con Carter que siguió a su decisión de regresar a Flip: Montar por alienígena era genial; Como, no había ninguna mala vibración o nada. Realmente me gustó la compañía, realmente me gustó todo el mundo involucrado en ella y me hice amigo de todo el mundo. Y cuando tienes que renunciar a una empresa como esa, quieres volarte los sesos, ¿sabes? Yo sólo hablé con Carter y es probablemente, como, una de las llamadas más difíciles que tuve que hacer y sólo habló con él y él fue, como, "Bueno, joder, es una lástima, pero es, como, tienes que hacer lo que Tienes que hacer. " El 10 de enero de 2012, la revista Skateboarder anunció la compra de Dyrdek Alien Workshop y DNA Distribution de Burton Snowboards. Tras la adquisición de DNA Distribution por parte de Dyrdek, el comunicado de prensa oficial indicó que "Carter continuará supervisando la distribución de ADN en Dayton, Ohio, mientras que Dyrdek consultará directamente sobre todo marketing y creatividad de su oficina en Los Angeles". El mismo año, la marca lanzó una serie de tablas de skate, ruedas, prendas de vestir y pegatinas que presentaban el arte de Keith Haring. El 1 de mayo de 2013, dos miembros senior del equipo de skateboard Jason Dill y Anthony Van Engelen (AVE) anunciaron públicamente su salida de Alien Workshop. El comunicado de prensa declaró: "Nuestra decisión de abandonar el taller es dolorosamente difícil ... Siempre serán los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas ... El tiempo que pasamos creciendo con el taller de Alien. Gracias Dyrdek. Gracias Mike Hill, Sinceramente, Dill y AVE. " El 3 de septiembre de 2013, Mike "Mikey" Taylor anunció su salida de la compañía después de once años como miembro del equipo. Taylor reveló las noticias en su cuenta de Instagram y explicó: Me entristece anunciar que recientemente Alienworkshop y he decidido apartarse. Es una locura pensar lo rápido que han pasado 11 años. Había conocido a @robdyrdek cuando era niño antes de ser patrocinado, así que fue bastante surrealista cuando me llamó y me pidió que fuera pro en su empresa Seek. Los últimos 8 años con AWS han sido geniales y sólo quería dar las gracias a Rob, Chris Carter y Mike Hill por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Les deseo lo mejor !! Un comunicado de prensa anunció el 2 de octubre de 2013 que Dyrdek continuaría como un accionista minoritario de ADN de la compañía matriz, tras una adquisición por Pacific Vector Holdings (PVH), una empresa que también poseía las gafas de sol Gatorz y marcas de ropa No Fear. El cierre de la transacción ocurrió el 7 de octubre de 2013 y se adquirió la participación mayoritaria para la emisión de 250.000 opciones de compra de acciones y US $ 1.5 millones en forma de un earnout. En el comunicado de prensa, Dyrdek declaró: "Las marcas de ADN están en buenas manos ... las posibilidades son ilimitadas". Tras el lanzamiento del video Two Up de Nike Skateboarding (Nike SB), producido por Chris Middlebrook y el equipo australiano de Nike SB, se confirmó la contratación de Alex Campbell a Alien Workshop. Campbell, un nativo de Perth, Australia Occidental, anteriormente montó para la empresa de 4 Skateboard y se ve montar tablas de skate AWS en el video y gracias a la marca en los créditos. 2014 - 2016: Análisis post-cierre, planificación del relanzamiento, relanzamiento El 19 de mayo de 2014, el blog "I Do not Know, Man", escrito por Willy Staley, publicó un artículo explicando que Alien Workshop había dejado de operar como una compañía funcional a mediados de mayo de 2014 y Staley, Cómo Alien Workshop Murió, Tal vez ", proporcionó una historia completa de Alien Workshop desde la adquisición de Dyrdek. El 15 de mayo de 2014, PVH publicó una "actualización corporativa" y un "Informe de Estatus por Defecto de dos semanales, de acuerdo con la Política Nacional 12-203 - Ordenes de Cesación de Pedidos Continuos (" NP 12-203 ")" , Explicando que los problemas significativos de la deuda habían llevado a cambios estructurales y los inversionistas interesados de Toronto, Ontario, Canadá también pueden ser de ayuda. Además de la clausura de Alien Workshop, PVH cerró 18 tiendas minoristas, eliminó 14 posiciones en la oficina central y negoció reducciones salariales temporales con cierto personal directivo, lo que resultó en un ahorro total de US $ 722.000 anuales. Sin embargo, Staley concluyó su post con la declaración: "No estoy calificado para decir lo que le sucedió a Alien Workshop, porque no estoy en la junta de PVH, y las presentaciones de PVH no mencionan ADN". En una entrevista radial con la revista Thrasher, publicada el 20 de mayo de 2014, Johnson dijo al anfitrión Jake Phelps: "Fuimos despedidos ... No escuché de mi representante de Pacific Vector". El 29 de mayo de 2014, Barton publicó un homenaje a la compañía como parte de su segmento "Top 5 YouTubes de la semana". La primera selección de Barton fue la parte de Dyrdek en Memory Screen y dedicó la selección "a una compañía que siempre estuve encantada de presentar aquí. Nunca pensó que una razón sería adiós.Comenzaremos en el principio mismo en 1991 con el "Día uno bebé!" Rob Dyrdek y su parte en la pantalla de la memoria. " Una proyección de una copia original de la cinta de vídeo de VHS de la pantalla de la memoria fue sostenida el 10 de junio de 2014, con Carter y Pitre en la asistencia. La proyección tuvo lugar en el Spectacle Theatre de Brooklyn, Nueva York, Estados Unidos y Carter y Pitre respondieron a las preguntas posteriores. Un video editado de la sesión de preguntas y respuestas fue publicado en el sitio web de NY Skateboarding. 2016 en adelante: Las operaciones regresan a Ohio En julio de 2016 se anunció que la relación con Tum-Yeto se estaba eliminando gradualmente y las operaciones se devolverían completamente a Ohio. En septiembre de 2016 Alien Workshop lanzó una parte de vídeo para el nuevo piloto de equipo Frankie Spears llamado Bigly. A principios de 2017, el Taller promovió a los pilotos del equipo Yaje Popson y Joey Guevara y lanzó las plantillas pro modelo para la ocasión. Estos fueron los primeros modelos profesionales desde el relanzamiento de la marca en 2015. Poco después del lanzamiento de las tablas Mike Hill, el artista y la fuerza actual (con Matt Williams) detrás del Taller dieron una extensa entrevista a Thrasher , hablando de la desaparición y renacimiento de la marca, su arte, su visión comunitaria para El Bunker - donde las operaciones tienen su sede. Hill también habló sobre su colaboración con Supreme y señaló que Rob Dyrdek ya no está involucrado en las operaciones de Alien Workshop. Videografia * Memory Screen (1991) * Timecode (1997) * Photosythesis (2000) * Kalis in Mono promotional video (2006) * Mind Field (2009) * Bunker Down (2015) Series de empalme de la vida La compañía introdujo una serie de video basada en la web, titulada Life Splicing, a principios de 2011, con cada segmento con un montaje de los pilotos de la marca y las técnicas de producción / producción artística-videógrafos incluidos Greg Hunt, Benny Maglinao y Cody Green. Alien Workshop describió la serie como "una serie de cortometrajes, con teamriders, artistas y amigos". La revista Transworld Skateboarding elogió la serie, afirmando que "... el taller de clavos directos en el departamento de arte Alien's reciente Life Splicing clips haven tomado la plataforma de vídeo de diez centavos de la amoladora de carne conocida como Internet y lo transformó en Una completa galería de arte. " * Life Splicing No. 001: Kevin Terpening (2011) * Life Splicing No. 002: Life In A Box (2011) * Life Splicing No. 003: EXP (2011) * Life Splicing No. 004: Nick Boserio (2011) * Life Splicing No. 005: Gilbert Crockett (2011) * Life Splicing No. 006: John Fitzgerald (2012) Categoría:Sponsor